Plan: Cita
by rox siniestra
Summary: Sus sentimientos comenzaron a florecer en su interior, y esas imágenes que llegaban a su mente eran cada vez más excitantes. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que iba a ser su dueño, pero sin experiencia en el amor iba a necesitar ayuda, y por mucho que lo odiase... iba a pedirla. Las locuras que uno hace por amor, y más en una primera cita. Este será un Plan inolvidable


**¡Hola gente sexy! Como se va a ver es Tsurugi x Tenma, pero contiene otra parejas, al menos nombradas~ Entre ellas: Yuuichi x Taiyou, Goenji x Fubuki, Endou x Kazemaru, Kariya x Hikaru, Hiroto x Midorikawa, Shindou x Kirino... Con esta ultima alguien explíqueme por qué Kirino es uke, es que... ¡por favor! ¡Shindou es más emotivo! Pero como buena fujoshi que soy -y porque la verdad los papeles del seme y el uke les quedan- Kirino es Uke...**

**Bueno bien que me desvié del tema principal, pero que va... así soy yo~**

**Paso a decir que aunque este fic lo hago para quitarme las tremendas ganas de hacer un desmadre con los del GO, va dedicado a la loca que me hizo ver Inazuma eleven y todas las temporadas que dieron, más las películas. Si Blue, esto te lo estoy dedicando, así que más te vale que mínimo lo leas porque no por nada me mande a escribirlo.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go y todos son personajes son propiedad de Level-5, y hasta que no descubra la manera de que me hagan socia y ser parte dueña, así se quedara este disclaimer~**

* * *

Ahí estaba él, el más poderoso delantero de su generación, mirando a su querido capitán. Hace bastante tiempo que la mente de Tsurugi Kyosuke se encontraba invadida por una única persona: Matsukaze Tenma. Suspiró nuevamente, y salió de su escondite sin que el joven de cabellos castaños le viera. Nadie sabia de su amor hacia Tenma, y nadie debía saberlo. Desde siempre supo que la relación de homosexuales era muy mal vista, y también sabia que Tenma solía preocuparse por todos, y seguramente creería que él sufriría con los posible comentarios ofensivos.

Salió de las escuela Raimon, chocando con alguien que ya conocía bastante bien.

—Goenji-san...

—Buenas tardes Tsurugi. ¿Sabes si Endou sigue dentro?— Preguntó, sin quitar la vista del menor. Se percató de que sus reacciones eran lentas, parecía que su mente no estuviera donde debería—. ¿Estas bien? ¿Pareces distraído?

El menor de los Tsurugi miró fijamente a Goenji. "Tal vez él sepa algo sobre..." pensó y soltó un suspiro—. Goenji-san ¿usted ha estado enamorado?

—Así que era eso.— Soltó al aire y le sonrió a Kyosuke—. Lo estoy, actualmente vivo con esa persona. Y por tu dilema mental supondré que es un chico.— La expresión de asombro se posó en el rostro del de cabellos azules—. Descuida, no le diré a nadie que tus pensamientos consisten en como violarte a Tenma.

Sonrojado, así estaba Tsurugi en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo fue que Goenji lo había leído como si fuera un libro?

—¿Cómo lo...?

—¿Sé?— Completó la pregunta. Obtuvo un asentimiento de parte del menor—. Esos eran los míos hace bastante tiempo, también estaba el debate de si era correcto salir con un chico o no, o cómo nos verían los demás. Acabé sorprendiéndome cuando más de uno de mis compañeros dijo que era homosexual, y mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Incluso cuando ocurrió lo del Sector V él estaba ahí, me predecía, supo lo que hacía sin que yo le dijera.— Notó que Tsurugi estaba mirándolo con dudas, pero esa duda era clara—. Para contestar tu pregunta: Shirou Fubuki.

—Eso no me lo esperaba...— Confesó, antes de que una imagen de Tenma disfrazado de policía sexy apareciera en su mente y se sonrojara.

—¿Disfraz de bombero?

—De policía... ¿Cómo se controla todo esto?— Apareció en un mente la idea de Tenma con un diminuto traje de baño y con una cara que decía: Soy una persona violable. ¿quieres violarme?—. Tengo que calmarme...— Goenji solo soltó una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Si quieres que esas imágenes no sigan en tu mente, o mejor que las puedas ver...— Tsurugi comenzó a prestarle más atención ante aquellas palabras clave "que las puedas ver"— ...Invítalo a salir.

Si bien Tsurugi conocía -vivía- con un homosexual, no se animaba a confesarle que le gustaba Tenma. El problema no era que su hermano se enterase de todo, sino que el novio de su hermano se enterara y comenzara a intentar ayudarle. Si, para Kyosuke, Taiyou solo le traería problemas si intentaba ayudar en algo como eso. No era que estuviera en contra de la relación de su hermano con un chico más jóvenes, solo maldecía a ese "rayo de sol" -como le decía Yuuichi- por haber enloquecido el corazón de su hermano. Sin mencionar las miles de veces que su hermano le torturaba con un "Taiyou es tan..." seguido por algún adjetivo dulce, hasta la madrugada. Claro, Yuuichi no debía estudiar nada hasta estar completamente recuperado de la operación, pero él debía levantarse a las seis de la mañana para comenzar a prepararse e irse para el Raimon.

Goenji dejó pensando a Tsurugi y se adentró en el Raimon. "Se parece mucho a mi" pensó yendo en dirección al club de fútbol.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, y la paz no se encontraba ahí. Efectivamente, su querido hermano mayor le estaba haciendo "cariños" a su novio, cosa que a él no le agradaba ver para nada. Iba a protestar cuando la imagen frente a él se distorsionó dejando ver como él tomaba el lugar de Yuuichi y Tenma el lugar de Taiyou. Se quedó con la llamada "sonrisa de idiota enamorado" por un rato.

Yuuichi se percató de la sonrisa de su hermano, algo muy poco común en él—. Kyosuke.— Le llamó sin obtener resultado.

Amemiya se puso de pie y fue al lado del menor de los Tsurugi, respiró profundamente y se acercó al oído de este—. ¡Tsurugi Kyosuke!— Nada, parecía que su fantasía no le hacia volver a la Tierra. Pudo oír que Kyosuke balbució algo—. Con que es eso~— Sonrió y abrazó a su "cuñado" por la espalda—. Ohh~ Kyosuke-kun~ Violame o sino alguien más lo hará~— Imitaba la voz de Tenma, cosa que extraño a su novio.

—Si querido Tenma, lo haré...— Taiyou cayó al suelo comenzando a reírse sin control, Yuuichi también se encontraba riéndose de lo que acababa de oír de parte de su hermano menor, y Kyosuke... seguía en su fantasía con Tenma.

Si, esa sería una tarde tranquila en la residencia Tsurugi, o al menos lo sería hasta que Kyousuke reaccionara e intentara golpear a Taiyou.

* * *

Ahí estaba, sin saber bien cómo había llegado a esa casa. Miró nuevamente a la pareja que tenía frente a él, nunca se habría imaginado tener que ir ahí, al menos no solo. Pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere, y ahora estaba en la sala de la casa de Endou, hablando con Ichirouta sobre como dar a entender a alguien que estas enamorado de él sin que este te trate de loco o raro. Mientras se podía contemplar a un Mamoru Endou encerrado en el balcón.

—Veamos, me dices que él es rebelde, pero se preocupa por ti. También que ambos disfrutan de la compañía de otro.— Recibió un asentimiento del menor que tenía frente a él. Tenma estaba un tanto avergonzado, o otro poco preocupado al ver a su entrenador llorando en el balcón—. Primero, deja de mirar al balcón, Mamoru estará bien... a menos que se intente asomar a ver a la gente y como todo despistado que es se caerá. Segundo, si Tsurugi se sonroja ante tu sonrisa inocente, ve para adelante y confiésate.— Endou estaba golpeando la puerta transparente que le impedía entrar en su casa, lo que ocasionaba que a si querido Ichi-chan se le comenzara a agotar la paciencia—. ¡Endou Mamoru! ¡Si no quieres que me vaya a casa de Kidou más te vale quedarte quieto!— Y así fue como Endou no dijo nada más, ya que si su esposo se iba a casa de Kidou, sería recibido cordialmente por el dueño de la casa, y como él estaría ahí Kidou le negaría sexo a Fudou, y este con mucho enfado comenzaría a llamar a Endou quejándose hasta que tendría que ir a rogarle a Ichirouta que volviera a la casa—. Así me gusta.

—Ichirouta-san ¿entonces usted cree que Tsurugi-kun sienta algo por mi?— Tenma estaba sonrojado y un tanto apenado, si siquiera se había planteado hablar aquel tema con Aki, pero si pudo contárselo al esposo de su entrenador.

El ahora Endou Ichitoura estaba por contestar cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa—. Un segundo ¿si?— Dijo el de ojos chocolates antes de ir a buscar el teléfono y atender—. Buenas tardes.— Saludó cordialmente y luego sonrió—. ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta Fubuki?— Parecía sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño—. Escucha, solo diré que te apellidas Goenji el día en que te cases. Y ahora contesta mi pregunta.— Miró a Tenma que estaba un tanto incomodo—. Si, si esta. No, jamás dejaría a Mamoru dándole esa charla.— Sus ojos se abrieron hasta que ya no podían más—. Genial... simplemente genial...— Ironizó y se golpeó la palma de la mano contra la frente—. Gracias por advertirme Fubuki—. Volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¡Que no te diré Goenji Shirou!— Y con toda la rabia que emanaba colgó el teléfono.

Matsukaze estaba en un rincón del sofá abrazando uno de los cojines con pánico. "Ahora comprendo porque Endou-san llegaba a los entrenamientos con algo de miedo" pensó y se aferró más al cojín—. ¿H-Ha o-ocurrido algo...?— Se dio una cachetada mental por preguntar, ya que posiblemente el amado esposo de su entrenador descargara su furia con él.

—Goenji aconsejó a Tsurugi.— Contestó el adulto de ojos chocolates. Mientras que en el balcón Endou bailaba felizmente mientras gritaba algo como: ¡Que viva Goenji!—. ¡Basta ya Mamoru! ¡Abstinencia por dos meses!

El joven de cabellos castaños estaba sonrojado al oír las amenazas de Ichirouta a Endou, pero soltó un suspiro y comenzó a pensar en el futuro no muy lejano donde se casaría con Kyousuke Tsurugi, adoptarían a un pequeño al cual amar, lo verían crecer, se plantearían el adoptar a otros seis niños y tal vez a una niña fujoshi, Tsurugi se pondría como padre sobre-protector cuidando a su pequeña y a su hijos que hicieran el papel del pasivo en la relación, él lo calmaría diciendo que los niños crecen rápido, luego todos sus hijos se casarían y formarían una familia, él y Tsurugi conseguirían un perro para llenar el vacío que dejaron los niños, envejecerían juntos, y finalmente morirían ambos abrazados en una cama, y así amarse hasta en el más allá.

* * *

—Kyouske... deja de perseguirlo...— Decía un Yuuichi ya cansado de ver como su novio era perseguido por su hermano menor por toda la casa.

Lo que había pasado era que Taiyou había sacado una fotografía al menor de los Tsurugi con la cara de idiota enamorado, y ante el repentino flash este reaccionó y notó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y Tsurugi Kyosuke no es conocido por tener el don de la paciencia, por lo que comenzó a perseguir al novio de su hermano por toda la casa para así borrar la fotografía.

—¡Dile a tu novio que borre la fotografía y pensare en no matarlo!— Gritó al momento de lanzarse a atrapar el de cabellos naranjas, pero este fue más astuto y le esquivó.

Amemiya se escondió detrás de su novio y se escucho un sonido hecho con un celular, el mismo sonido que indicaba que se había enviado un mensaje—. ¡Foto enviada!— Celebró con una sonrisa, y abrazó a su novio.

—¿A quién se la enviaste?— Le preguntó Yuuichi al notar la cara de "has algo o lo mato" que enviaba su hermano menor—. No me digas que...

—¡A Tenma!— Aun mantuvo su sonrisa triunfante, pero no le duró mucho. Notó el tic en el ojo izquierdo del menor de los Tsurugi, a la vez que de sus labios salió un fuerte gruñido, y más importante... se preparaba para atacar. El de cabellos naranjas palideció ante aquella imagen frente a él, pidió ayuda a su novio con los ojos... pero este ya estaba escondido detrás del sofá—. ¡Mal novio!— Salió corriendo hasta el patio, siendo seguido por la fiera asesina Kyosuke.

El mayor de los hermanos Tsurugi parpadeó un par de veces. "Mal novio... Mal novio..." se reprochó mentalmente por no haber ayudado a su pequeño rayo de sol, pero bien sabía que si se metía a la pelea solo sería para peor. "Taiyou... ¿que voy a hacer contigo?" suspiró. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y contestó—. ¿Hola?— Su rostro comenzó a formar una sonrisa—. Ya te lo paso. ¡Kyouske! ¡Te llaman!

—¡Estoy ocupado intentando matar a tu novio!— Gritó Kyosuke desde el patio trasero de la casa. Por lo visto aun no había podido atrapar a Amemiya por "x" motivo.

—Lo siento Tenma, pero...— No llegó a terminar la oración que su querido hermano menor le quitó el teléfono de la mano. Miró hacia el patio y vio como su novio entraba con la cara de sorpresa—. Tenma te ha salvado.

—¡I Love You, Tenma!— Gritó dejando a un Yuuichi dolido—. Oh~ vamos~— Se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso corto en sus labios—. Sabes que te amo~

* * *

Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, con una mano acariciaba a su querido perro, pero en la otra se encontraba el teléfono—. ¿Tsurugi-kun? ¿Todo esta bien?— Tenma dejó de acariciar a su mascota y se recostó en la mullida cama—. Bueno... yo... le llamaba para saber si...— Las palabras no podían salir de su garganta, estaba asustado. "¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si Ichirouta-san esta confundido?" pensó. Estaba tan sumergido que solo había oido las ulimas dos palabras de su amigo y amor platonico al otro lado de la linea telefónica—. ¿Salir contigo? ¿Quién...?— Su tono demostraba la tristesa, pero la tristeza desapareció y le dio paso a una sonrisa iluminada con la luz que entraba por la ventana—. ¡Claro!— Su sonrisa jamás había sido tan grande, y sin previo aviso escuchó una voz que opacaba la de Kyosuke—. ¡Taiyou! ¡Pasame con él Tsurugi-kun!

Pasaron los minutos, y del otro lado no se escuchó nada más que no fueran los gritos de terror de Amemiya, suplicas de Yuuichi a su hermano menor, y un Kyosuke gritando algo que Tenma no logró entender bastante bien.

—¿Tenma-kun?— La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de cabellos cortos—. ¿Todo bien?

El de cabellos castaños cortó la llamada y miró a su querida tía Aki—. Si, solo una pregunta...— Estaba nervioso y sonrojado, pero aun así su sonrisa seguía inundando su rostro— ...¿Qué se usa en una primera cita?

—Que bueno que Tsurugi-kun te haya pedido finalmente una cita.

—¡Aki-san!

* * *

Tras haber golpeado a Amemiya en la cabeza y ser sermoneado por Yuuchi, Kyosuke decidió salir un poco a caminar. Tenía mucho en que pensar, entre lo que más se destaca en su mente era en que haría para la cita con Tenma, no estaba seguro de que se hacía en una cita. Y su hermano no le ayudaria a menos que Taitoy dejara de estar enojado y golpeado. Suspiró y miró frente a él, encontrandose con una imagen un tanto comprometedora.

Shindou Takuto estaba sobre su querido amigo de la infancia Kirino Ranmura, este ultimo con la espalda contra el suelo. Los rostros de ambos estaban sonrojados como su fueran tomates maduros. Junto a ellos estaba un Kariya tomando fotografías de la escena en todos los ángulos posibles, y detrás de él un Hikaru sonrojado intetando no mirar.

Se escondió para que no le vieran.

—Ta-Takuto ¿po-podrías levantarte...?

El pianista se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano al menor para que se levantara. El de coletas rosadas aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie, aun con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. Pareció todo tan tierno... hasta que Masaki sacó otra fotografía.

—¡Kirino-sempai~!— El mayor miró en dirección la de ojos ambarinos—. ¿Dónde esta el ansiado beso? Este drama no tiene final hasta que no haya un beso~

—Kariya-sempai... no digas esas cosas...— Hikaru en si había comenzado a hablar tras ver la cara de demonio que puso Ranmura, y no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a su amado Kariya-sempai—. Kirino-sempai se va a enojar con usted... Van a terminar peleando otra vez... Y no me gusta ver que pelee...— Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Kariya le miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella cara—. ¡Tsk! Esta bien mocoso.

El demonio Ranmura desapareció, y apareció el Kirino burlón—. Oh~ ¡Kariya-kun! ¡Me hubieras dicho que salias con Hikaru-kun!

—¡Kirino-sempai!— Hikaru estaba sonrojado como si le hubieses pedido sexo. Volteó y vio como Masaki estaba con la mente ida—. ¿Kariya-sempai? ¿Está bien?

Masaki suspiró—. Lastima que no tengo un traje de sirvienta... Tal vez Hiroto-baka tenga uno de cuando Ryuuji-san era joven...— Las miradas de los cuatro, porque Tsurugi también estaba mirando, se clavaron en él—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?— Los tres asintieron asintieron—. Ah, bueno~ Hikaru vas a venir a mi casa.

Tsurugi ya no quería escuchar nada más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó el camino en dirección a su casa. "Tenma con traje de sirvienta... Tengo que ir a una tienda de disfraces..." su mente regresó a un Tenma violable.

* * *

—Repitelo.— Yuuichi estaba hincado en una rodilla frente a su amado rayo de sol a la vez que tomaba su mano entre las suyas, mientras que el de cabellos anaranjados estaba con los ojos iluminados de la alegría—. Vamos Yuuichi~ Dilo otra vez~

—Amado mio, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Nos conocimos en un tiempo en el que la salud de ambos era critica, fuiste la única persona que logró sacarme una sonrisa en aquel deprimente lugar. Has sido lo único que guía mi camino, eres mi verdadero y gran amor, por mucho que nuestras familias se odien, por mucho que esto sea prohibido... Nunca podré dejar de amarte. Quiero que sellemos juntos nuestro destino, que ambos nos fundamos en uno solo. Te amo...— Se escuchó el suspiró de enamorado de Taiyou—. Taiyou... ¿Cuántas veces más debo repetir la escena de esa novela?

Taiyou se lanzó a abrazar al mayor y sonrió—. Hasta que se haga realidad~

El de cabellos azules parpadeó un par de veces—. Pero si Kyosuke ya te odia, nos conocimos en el hospital, y sabes que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo.— Le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio y lo sentó en sus piernas—. ¿Qué más se necesita?

—Casarnos~

Kyosuke entró en su casa y escuchó esa palabras. "Esta fuera de contexto... no puede ser que si se vayan a..." pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—Claro, cumpliré todos tus deseos.— La voz de Yuuichi era sincera y amable, esa era una de las miles de cosas que Amemiya amaba de él. Pero esa fue la voz que condeno al pobre joven de cabellos anaranjados, ya que estaba nuevamente corriendo por su vida de las manos del menor de los Tsurugi.

* * *

**Bueno esto es el primer capitulo del Two-shot. Si... esto iba a ser One-shot pero como me gusta dar trama~ La pregunta que se harán seguramente es: ¿cómo Tsurugi Kyosuke se comporta así? Bueno la verdad hay un sentido común en todo eso, pero se sabrá recién en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Si les gusta esperaré ver sus opiniones. Es que no estoy muy familiarizada con esto... Bueno, mientras a Blue le pueda gustar estará todo bien~**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~**


End file.
